


punish me, tease you

by miimin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Delayed Orgasm, Denied orgasm, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Interrupted Blowjobs, M/M, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Semi Public Sex, Smut, a lot of kinks lmao, camboys!winil, chain era winwin + awaken era taeil, degradation kink, mentioned subdrop, okay holy fuck, slightly aged up characters, taeil monster cock, there isn't actually any subdrop, winwin being petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miimin/pseuds/miimin
Summary: Taeil convinces Sicheng that doing it without prep would be a fun, new experience. Sicheng happily agrees but the thing is that Taeil is Huge with a capital H and Sicheng forgets that. Now his butt aches and he wants some form of payback.or alternatively, the sluttiest fic i have ever written that has been sitting in my drafts for a third of the year





	punish me, tease you

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! huge shoutout the claude for helping me beta this fic♡♡♡ he's so amazing and you all should read his fic 'Guillotine' in the yuwinil tag  
__ __ __
> 
> total control never really belonged to taeil in the first place.

Sicheng gazes into the bathroom mirror as he adjusts his favourite peach pink panties. With that done, he fetches an oversized button up blouse to loosely wear to give off the illusion that he seems smaller than he actually is. Once he reaches a look he is satisfied with (which isn't hard as Sicheng likes how he looks very much, thank you), he applies his favourite lip shine that gives his plump lips a slight glossy holographic look. He smacks his lips together twice to spread out the hued cosmetic. 

The peach haired boy looks at the mirror to take in his entire look, only then noticing another man standing close behind him. 

“You look so beautiful, baby.” Taeil smiles and snakes his arms around Sicheng's waist. The elder peppers kisses along the younger's neck and Sicheng sighs contentedly.

Sicheng and Taeil are boyfriends. That is a well known fact amongst all their friends. What is a less well known fact, however, is that they are also camboys. 

Going by the names ‘pinkwin’ (or just Winwin) and ‘dal’, the duo host livestreams twice a week. By day, Taeil is a veterinarian and thus prefers to keep most of his face hidden during streams to avoid clients or colleagues from potentially recognising him. Fortunately for both of them, Taeil often didn't have to work late nights. But on nights where late night appointments did clash with the the whole camboy schedule, Sicheng assured Taeil that he didn't mind giving their audience a solo show.

Meanwhile, Sicheng is a dance teacher in a private traditional chinese dance school. Since this school teaches children ages ranging from four to thirteen, he doesn't worry about his identity being found out by his students. 

The parents of the students did come into mind though. Negative judgement was much more likely than an eased acceptance. It's a huge gamble, really; where Sicheng has no control over who watches them. A childish thought in him wonders if his unrivalled skill, technique and teaching method could dissuade parents from potentially taking his career away from him. Probably not. So Sicheng settles for keeping his work life and other-work life separate. Like having two completely different personas that would have people think about the possibility of Sicheng having a doppelganger. In front of children, he was a reserved, nurturing older brother type of figure. In front of the camera, he was, well, completely different.

Sicheng leans his head back as Taeil continues to mouth along the nape of his neck. The moonlight casts a silver glow over them both through the bathroom window. It’s a tease of paradise, a moment they could lose themselves in, but also a threat of forgetting their dutifully kept schedule. But they like the feeling of being watched too much to forget. 

“Hey,” Taeil starts as he rubs his hands along the frilly waistband of Sicheng’s underwear. The younger hums and waits for the elder to continue. Taeil’s hands travel up underneath the loose blouse as he continues, voice soft. “I was thinking of trying something new today. Loads of people have been asking for it in the past few streams.” 

“And what would that be?" Sicheng asks with a tinge of eagerness in his voice. His natural curiosity always had him excited to try out new things in bed.

Taeil chuckles at the younger’s hopeful voice and rolls his fingers around his nipples, making the younger's breath hitch and for his chest to arch into the touch. Taeil, who was clad in only his black briefs, grins and presses his hips to Sicheng's butt.

“Want to stretch you out on my dick.” Taeil hums. “I mean, I don’t want to finger you beforehand but let’s still use some lube.”

The suggestion catches Sicheng by surprise but he already felt 200% down for it. Sicheng has never done that in his three years of being together with Taeil so why not do it now? He’s taken Taeil pretty well after a quick rim job or finger fucking so it just seems like taking it up an eventual notch. Sicheng knows it may sting, but it won't be that bad, right?

“That sounds like fun,” Sicheng nods. “Will the lube be on me or you?” He adds.

“Both. The wetter the better, right?”

So that’s how Sicheng quickly agrees and the both of them happily make their way to their large white king-sized bed, decorated with pastel accents to give their set a splash of colour. Taeil especially, is glowing with joy, though the camera recording them could only catch his smile and not the shimmer in his eyes.

They start their stream as per usual, greeting some of the early viewers entering the chatroom. Sicheng sits daintily compared to Taeil, kneeling and sitting back on his ankles while the elder sits with his legs spread, propping himself up by his hands. He knows how much their audience liked his thighs and dick print so why not feed into their lust.

“Hi everyone! Winwin and Dal here,” Sicheng says sweetly. He smiles and gives the audience the puppy eyes they love so much.“We’re back for our second stream of the week. I hope everyone had a nice week so far.” 

Comments from the chatroom flood with how their week has been, as well as how much they were looking forward to what the duo are going to do today.

“A lot of you have been requesting this for the past few streams, and I’ve also been wanting to try this so we’ll finally be doing it today,” Taeil smugly says as he reaches one hand over to stroke the nape of Sicheng’s neck. Comments guessing the right answer almost immediately pops up and Taeil can’t help but smirk. 

_ are you going to fuck his tight hole without any prep? _

_ show feet pls _

_ he’d look so pretty whining and crying getting fucked open _

_ would you ever let winwin fuck you on stream instead _

_ i bet winwin is already thirsting to take daddy’s cock _

_ show us how pretty his ass is snug around your big dick daddy _

The explicit comments further ignite the fire of excitement in the cam boys and waiting any longer to properly commence the purpose of the stream was not an option.

“That’s right. Our Winwin here is going to take daddy’s cock without getting worked open first,” the elder said as he trailed his finger across Sicheng’s nippple, to the tip of his clothed cock. He turns completely to Sicheng and scoots closer, “so let’s make you all hard and slutty for me.”

Sicheng moves so that he’s on all fours and his side is facing the camera. The audience has a perfect view of Taeil palming him through his panties while rolling his hips against Sicheng’s plump butt. Comments come in, telling Taeil to strip Sicheng - so he does. His cock springs out from his panties and more comments come in, expressing desire to fuck Sicheng till he came senseless. 

“They wish they could fuck me. They wish they could wreck me and fill me with their cum. But they can't,” Sicheng says, ending with a giggle. Comments asking Taeil to punish him for being a brat quickly follow and Taeil complies. 

The pink-haired boy frees a moan as Taeil pinches his nipples and smacks Sicheng's bare ass. “Too bad only I can fuck you. Only I can fill you up with my cum and make sure it doesn’t go anywhere else. But… that doesn’t mean you should just tease everyone like that. You _ know _how many people want to fuck your tight hole.” 

Sicheng’s cock stood proudly from the mental image of being fucked by more than one cock at the same time. “Maybe I want to be fucked by the people watching. See if they can make me feel as good as you make me feel.” He's not quite serious, but he does like playing with fire.

Taeil laughs, bucking his hips against Sicheng’s ass while tugging at his cock. “Such an adorable slut—talking as if you’d still want other people to fuck you after I shove my cock into your little slut hole.” 

The degradation plays in a hand making the younger more wanton and seeing comments calling him a ‘cock slut’ only helps to horrendously turn Sicheng on more. Precum begins dribbling out of his cock and onto Taeil's hand. The slick makes the motion of Taeil’s strokes smoother.

Sicheng thrusts into Taeil's grip, then grinds back against his hard cock. He feels Taeil’s cock completely hard under his briefs, and turns his head to the elder to ask, “Daddy, can I take them off now please?”

Taeil praises him for remembering his manners this time, and lets Sicheng turn around to pull off his briefs. Sicheng licks his lips upon seeing Taeil’s thick cock and leans down to nose at the length. He knows he can’t lap at Taeil’s dick this time, so instead Sicheng buries his head in between the other’s thigh to generously lave over his balls. Taeil gasps, reflexively bucking his hips from the pleasure and grabbing a fistful of pink hair. He lightly slaps Sicheng’s cheeks, telling him, “Don’t get carried away if you want me to fuck you.”

He then quickly pulls Sicheng up into his lap and faces the both of them towards the recording screen. “You’ll take my cock like a good boy right?” Taeil teasingly asks, reaching over for the almost empty bottle of lube on their bedside table. Sicheng eagerly nods, waiting patiently for the too-full stretch to come.

Sicheng makes himself comfortable as he leans back on Taeil’s chest while Taeil is able to hide most of his face behind the chinese man’s head and shoulders. At first, Sicheng is confident and innocently smiles at the camera as he feels slick fingers smearing over the rim of his hole. “You too, daddy. I like it when your cock feels wet in me,” Sicheng picks up the bottle, twists around a little and motions it to Taeil’s dick. 

Then the realisation hits him, and he stiffens slightly. Taeil’s cock is huge. Like, larger than most of the average population and Sicheng wants to hit himself for somehow chucking aside that valuable piece of information. He’s suddenly nervous that the too-full stretch he’s expecting will be _ much _ more than that without any prep beforehand.

Taeil notices when he’s done drizzling lube on his length. He sees Sicheng’s tenseness and can only bring himself to smirk. “It’s going to be alright, baby. I’ll make you feel good,” Taeil whispers into his ear. Sicheng nods meagerly; he doesn’t want to stop. He just takes a deep breath and mentally prepares himself for the coming strain.

A pathetic whimper falls from his lips when he feels the blunt head of Taeil’s cock seeking entry at his unstretched hole. He reaches for something to grab onto and settles for desperately clutching onto Taeil’s hands on his hips. The burn that courses through his body starts slow, increasing as more as Taeil’s cock inches into his little hole. By the time he’s comfortably got a third of Taeil’s cock in him, tears have formed in his eyes, threatening to spill over. The comments flood with celebratory cheers on how Sicheng has been put in his place for being a brat.

_ aww is winwin going to cry? _

_ fuck him harder _

_ still no feet?? _

_ daddy make winwin your cum dump _

_ winwin is still so tight even though he's such a slut _

Sicheng’s chest heaves the beginning of a sob and Taeil stills, hoping to give the pink haired boy a moment of respite from the stretch. 

“Baby boy, it’s going to be okay. Just breathe.” Taeil reaches one hand out to tilt Sicheng’s face towards him and leaves a peck on his lip. The latter nods and takes in a wobbly breath. He slowly sinks down further and further, until he can feel Taeil’s pelvic bone press into his ass. He brings his hand to stroke his softened cock to try and distract himself from the increasing burn. Taeil catches on and helps by fondling his nipples, gentle fingertips brushing over the sensitive nubs.

“Did you see that comment, baby? They’re right, you know. You’re so tight even when I’ve got you stretched around my cock,” Taeil says lowly, barely loud enough for the camera to pick up. “So greedy, too, huh? Needing daddy to touch you even when he’s stuffing you full. 

Whimpers fall from Sicheng in response to all of the stimulation; the dirty words by his ear, the tight ring of his ass stretched to the limit around every inch of Taeil, still burning even with the stimulation his cock and nipples receive. It takes a moment, but once the burning sensation eases, he starts rolling his hips in little circles, not yet going up or down. The elder peppers kisses of consolation and audible whispers of encouragement for both Sicheng and their audience to hear (but mainly Sicheng).

Sicheng gives Taeil the green light to go at his own pace when he feels more used to the stretch. Once Taeil snaps his hips up however, the sobs let loose as Sicheng cries out from both pain and pleasure. He continues to tug at his own leaking cock as Taeil easily hits Sicheng’s prostate in every thrust. 

_ “Fuuuuck,” _ Taeil groans as his grip on Sicheng’s hips tighten. “You’re so nice and tight. Fucking you like this f-feels so good!” 

The elder’s head is clouded by pleasure, barely able to string together a sentence as he continues to brutally fuck into Sicheng. The peach haired boy on the other hand, finds himself completely incapable of forming any coherent words at all, only sobbing and nodding while his hands pleasure himself.

Taeil strikes Sicheng's prostate with ease, given how he's well familiarised with where all of the younger's sweet spots are. Sicheng can feel Taeil's cock throbbing in him with every thrust. He clenches his hole around Taeil and searches for the elder’s hands and lips. They intertwine their fingers and smash their lips together for a sloppy kiss. Now that the initial sting has lessened Sicheng focuses on putting on a show. He looks at the camera with dark hooded eyes, then throws his head back to bare his neck for Taeil to mark. 

Lost in the feeling, they edge themselves closer to their climax.

“I wanna come. L-let me come, please?” Sicheng pants into Taeil's mouth. The man in question pulls the younger back against his chest so they're completely in contact and huffs out lustful yeses as he gets close too. 

Sicheng comes first, making a mess of his torso and the sheets beneath. A mewl escapes him as the white fluid paints himself much to the viewers’ pleasure. They love it when Sicheng came on himself.

Taeil followed soon after, jerking his hips up into Sicheng's hole in uncoordinated thrusts. Three thrusts later and with a bite on Sicheng's nape, he groans and spills his load into the younger. 

The two ride out the remaining waves of pleasure by gently grinding on each other. Their heavy breathing comes to a calm and Sicheng slowly pulls himself off Taeil.

Sicheng trembles as he pulls himself off Taeil. He's already dreading the inevitable ache as soon as the adrenaline wears off and annoyed at himself for thinking it wouldn’t hurt that bad. _ Stupid Taeil monster cock, _he grumbles in his head.

He feels cum leaking out of his hole and shows it off to the camera. He faces his plump butt to the audience and shakes it a couple times. The very prominent ache was still present in his lower body but he continued putting on a show for the audience. If a little pain meant more tips from them, why not right?

The elder watches Sicheng contentedly. They were facing each other now so he closes the gap between them for a chaste kiss. Taeil cups his face and pulls him in, but Sicheng quickly jerks his head to the side causing Taeil's lips to land on his cheek instead.

_ Oh? _Taeil thinks. He'd think more about that later but first, he and Sicheng bid their audience farewell and promise to see then within the next few days. They wave with a smile and end the stream.

Now, time for clean up and aftercare. Taeil reaches out to Sicheng again to shower him with kisses and praise. Almost always, Sicheng loves being praised and babied after a session. He smiles and glows at words of affirmation but not tonight. 

“I'll clean myself up on my own,” he mutters and shuffles away from Taeil, limping to the bathroom and quickly shutting the door behind him. The closing of the door with a little more forceful than necessary, but just enough to give Taeil the message that Sicheng wanted to be alone.

Confused, Taeil packs up their camera and laptop and changes the sheets in exchange for a clean set. He himself feels pretty satisfied with this night's stream, but also thinks about the possible reasons for Sicheng's sudden distance. He worries if the younger experienced an abrupt sub-drop or if there was something on his mind. He thinks of the possibility that Sicheng is upset with him for taking him without prep. Well, probably. Sicheng did seem to forget Taeil had a monster-sized cock and he had seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain. Oh, and Sicheng _ did _ see how he smirked at the younger's pain.

_ Well, there's that. _He shrugs and gathers the soiled linen, and makes his way down to the first floor bathroom to clean himself up. Taeil makes a mental note to talk to Sicheng, apologise too, once the younger is out of the shower.

Meanwhile, Sicheng kneels on the floor of the shower, not trusting his wobbly legs to hold him up while he fingered Taeil's cum out of himself. Said man usually does the job of removing his cum from Sicheng's body, but today, Sicheng wouldn't let him.

He knows he's being a little petty but, as his mother once told him, it's okay to be selfish every now and then. Probably. That's probably what she told him, so that's exactly what he's doing. As he's pleasuring himself while pulling Taeil's cum out, he reflects on how he managed to forget Taeil's larger-than-average sized cock. It was literally right in his face. He scowls over the smirk he definitely caught when Taeil noticed his dilemma. 

He grunts and moans as his long fingers brushing over his prostate. Truthfully, he wasn't angry at Taeil. He was just irked. And he was going to be obvious about it. 

With Taeil's cum long gone from his body, now Sicheng was focused on making himself cum once more. He rubs the tip of his cock and massages the head till he squirts cum on the shower wall and tiles. Once his head is clear again, he cleans up and gives himself a thorough wash. By the time he's out of the shower, he sees Taeil back on their bed with a fresh pair of sweatpants and no shirt. Taeil puts the phone he was scrolling through down and wiggles to give Sicheng a hug and a cuddle if the younger was up for it.

But the younger wasn't done being petty so he slaps Taeil's hand away and lies on his own side of the bed. Sicheng tucks himself in to lull himself to sleep all while ignoring Taeil's prods and gentle questions. Despite how cute Taeil's 'baby, don't be mad. i'm sorry' is, Sicheng shrugs him off and lulls himself to sleep. Taeil eventually stops pestering Sicheng and cuddles into Sicheng's back.

The next morning, Taeil wakes up around 7am. His shift starts around 8.30am while Sicheng had the luxury of sleeping in till 9am so he could teach his 11am to 7pm dance classes. So since Sicheng hates being woken early, Taeil left a message on a post-it as he usually does by the bedside table and leaves some frothed milk so Sicheng can add it to his morning coffee.

Taeil gets ready for work, checking himself in the mirror once more and glancing at his sleeping boyfriend before he exits the bedroom and makes his way to the bus stop near their house. On the bus, he sends one more message to Sicheng just for good measure. 

It reads;

“i left some breakfast for you on the dining table. take care of yourself today, alright? love you baby ♡” 

He smiles at the message and tucks his phone away when his shift starts.

In the middle of the day, he gets the chance to check his phone for any new messages. One casual one from his sister, a few from the group chat with his friends and one from Sicheng. He excitedly opens the one from Sicheng first only to see:

“okay. thanks.”

It's a little concerning, since Sicheng's texts where normally filled with cute emoticons or indications that it was his unique way of typing. But instead, it was just a plain “okay. thanks.”

Taeil wouldn’t lie; he was a little concerned. He debates over sending Sicheng another text but stops himself in case he ends up annoying Sicheng.

When he gets home around 7.30pm that day, Sicheng isn’t home yet. So he makes a simple dinner and takes a shower while waiting for the younger to return. Taeil is out of the shower and setting the table when Sicheng finally gets home.

The veterinarian saunters to where Sicheng is and helps him settle his bag down. “Welcome home, baby boy,” he fondly says and wraps his arms around the younger. He tries kissing the younger on the lips but he's denied access again. Sicheng pushes Taeil down so he's no longer on his tippy toes so the elder can only reach his neck instead. Taeil doesn't mind though. Kissing Sicheng's neck makes him happy too.

“I'm hungry. Let's just eat,” Sicheng says, albeit a little coldly and pushes Taeil away. Taeil reads the atmosphere and quickly concludes that Sicheng still wasn't happy with him. So he unwillingly lets the Chinese man go. Dinner passes by rather uneventfully, most of the silence being filled by Taeil talking about his day.

The cold shoulder from Sicheng continues from dinner, and all the way for the next day. Even when they met up with their friends in the afternoon the next day, some of their friends could tell the distance between them. So Sicheng's best friend—Ten, pulls him aside while they were walking.

“What's up with you and Taeil?” the cat-like boy asks. Sicheng really wants to let it out, but he couldn't just expose his and Taeil's secret like that. So he tells Ten something a little different. Not lying, just omitting some details.

“Go on, I'm listening!!” Ten bugs him once more and _ tries _ slinging his arms around the taller, almost like headlock except nothing like it. (Emphasis on _ tries _because Ten has to walk on his tiptoes walking while awkwardly slanting his shoulders. Real elegant.)

Sicheng sighs and says, “Well, Taeil and I were... f-fucking,” Sicheng doesn't know why he stuttered. He's a camboy for goodness sake. “We were doing it and Taeil suggested trying to take him without prep for the first time and I thought, ‘sure!’ but long story short, it hurt way much more than expected and my lower half is still sore!” he ends off a little annoyed. Sicheng glances behind himself to make sure Taeil hasn't heard him. Thank goodness he didn't, currently engrossed in a conversation with their other friend Jaehyun.

Sicheng swears he hears the Thai snickering. 

“Ten. Fucking hell,” Sicheng groans.

“Sorry! The story is kinda funny to me ohmygod-!” Ten gasps when Sicheng jabs his sides, but that doesn’t stop the cat boy from resuming his giggling. Sicheng side eyes him and considers tugging on one of his silver earrings to stop him giggling. He reaches out for one of them but that hand is quickly held by Ten.

Sicheng's eyes meet Ten's and recognises a playful glint in them. “I have an idea,” the elder chuckles. _ Of course he does, _Sicheng internally sighs. Sometimes, Ten's ideas could be good. But most of the time, they were quite dumb.

Ten whispers his elaborate plan into Sicheng's ear all while peering at Taeil. Taeil's attention is eventually caught and Ten gives him a playful wink as he releases Sicheng from his weird head lock. Taeil’s confusion returns but Sicheng just grins. He might just owe Ten for this if it works out.

The rest of the day goes by with Taeil trying to coax Sicheng into talking to him again while Sicheng mostly ignores him. If it were any other person, Sicheng would be walking on thin ice. But not Taeil. One thing Sicheng loves about Taeil is his patience. 

Sicheng isn’t even annoyed anymore; the ache in his butt is much better than it was before. Now he’s being childish with the aid of Ten. During the rest of the day, he hides his smile when Taeil does something goofy to make him laugh. He'd like to thank his passion for theatrical arts from his young to late adolescents for teaching him how to control his expressions because dammit, Taeil was the love of his life and knew better than anyone on how to make Sicheng smile. And Taeil knows Sicheng was hiding his smile, but kept at his goofiness because he wouldn't be satisfied till Sicheng gave him even just the littlest of smiles.

When the next day finally rolls around,Sicheng is prepared more than anything. Taeil heads off for work and Sicheng gets up two hours later, as usual. Ten had offered to help him take over his 11am and 1pm classes in the dance studio - a suggestion only accepted due to Ten actually possessing some knowledge of Chinese dance - so he could just go for his last two classes of the day.

Sicheng cleans himself in the shower and finds an outfit he knows will have Taeil instantly drooling over him. Easy. He finds his favourite fishnet thigh highs and a pair of ripped jeans. The kind where the rips expose most of his thighs and you can actually see his briefs if you stare hard enough. Taeil will definitely stare hard enough. Then he picks the pair of panties he knows Taeil favours and wears that too, attaching its black garter belts to the elastic stocking hems.

Next, he finds his most revealing crop top. Which is easier said than done due to the number of crop tops he has. He clads the full outfit, bubbling with excitement. He hops on over to his vanity mirror and gives himself a cat eye look with eyeliner, a gradient of shimmering eyeshadow, mascara and also fills in his brows slightly. Last but not least, he fetches the same same holographic lip shine and applies just enough to his lips. _ The coat will be dry enough for me to use my lips later on, _Sicheng tells himself.

A simple look, but Sicheng knows he looks dashing. He looks out of the window and sees the leaves swaying in the wind. So he brings along a beige jacket that covers the majority of his body and makes his way to where Taeil works.

Taeil works in a decent sized vet that, located half an hour away from their place. The staff there had seen him before so he's greeted with a smile when he enters the building.

“Hyung, I haven't seen you for so long! I missed you!” Donghyuck nearly bounces out of his seat.

Donghyuck is the youngest member of the staff. He recently graduated from college and was invited back to work at the vet since he was so well liked during his internship period.

“Hi Donghyuck. I missed you too,” he genuinely smiles as he greets the younger. They engage in small talk for a bit and Donghyuck finds out Sicheng was there to surprise Taeil ‘with some snacks’. Sicheng didn't mention to the younger what the snacks were. (It was him. Sicheng was the snack.)

“That’s so cute!!” the curly haired boy softly squeals. Sicheng nods and asks if Taeil is free at the moment.

“He has a client at the moment but he'll be back in his office by ten forty-five,” Donghyuck quickly scans the excel sheet on his lit screen.

_ Twenty minutes. I can wait, _Sicheng smiles to himself. He thanks Donghyuck and finds a seat in the waiting lounge. The resident cat struts up to Sicheng and rubs itself on his arm. The fur of the cat resembled the shade of Sicheng's coat so he didn't worry about fur getting on it. He wouldn't be wearing the coat for long anyway.

Around twenty minutes later, a client walks out and settles their bill. Once the client left, Donghyuck winks at Sicheng and he nods back. He sits the cat back on the seat beside him and dusts any excess fur off his lap. He knows exactly where Taeil's office is, at the back of the vet—the biggest room since Taeil is apart of the senior staff. He knocks on the door in the guise of a staff and waits for a response.

He hears a muffled ‘come in’ and Sicheng smiles. He pulls down the silver handle and pushes the door open. Taeil's eyes widen behind his reading glasses and the pen in his grasp nearly drops.

“Am I welcomed here?” Sicheng tilts his head as he asks. There's a playful ring to his voice that he knows gets Taeil every time. It takes a few seconds for the veterinarian to snap out of his stupor and get off his seat. 

“S-sicheng! Yes, of course, you don't have to ask, baby,” He walks to Sicheng, inviting him into the private office and does the courtesy of helping to remove the younger's beige coat to hang it on the nearby coat rack. 

Taeil is surprised, however, when he unhooks the pins holdings the hems together. His movements slow down and Taeil takes his sweet time to admire Sicheng's body while slipping the coat off. Sicheng grins. He licks his lips and steps back once the coat was completely off. “Do you like my outfit?” Sicheng teases.

Taeil clumsily folds the coat in his hands and hangs it on the nearest surface, completely disregarding the coat rack. Sicheng loves how terrible Taeil is at keeping himself from blushing.

When Taeil's attention is back on the Chinese man, he scans Sicheng one more time. Then maybe five times after that. All his curves and soft lines filled with firm muscles call out to Taeil. A “hm?” from Sicheng reminds Taeil to answer him.

“Yes!" Taeil squeaks. He steps closer, lips slightly parted and eyes glazed under the lenses of his glasses. "You're gorgeous," Taeil runs his palms over Sicheng's bare midriff. "So fucking gorgeous."

Sicheng smiles as he's adored like a piece of fine art—he knows Taeil loves treating him like fine art. Something else Sicheng knows is that he calls the shots off camera where there isn’t a demand for Taeil to brutally fuck him into the mattress. So he takes full advantage of that.

“Daddy,” Sicheng purrs and trails a finger from Taeil’s jugular up to his chin, then tilting his head up. “Are you busy?” he asks with pouty lips. Taeil would kill for the taste of his lips. “I’m-” Taeil hastily glances at the clock hanging on the wall, “-free for the next two hours or so. Then I have a consultation session with a client. Is there something you need, baby?”

_ Good, more than enough time to play with you. _

“Do you think you can help this kitten?” 

“I, um-”

It never fails to rile Taeil up when Sicheng calls himself kitten. And it never fails to amuse Sicheng either as he had never met anyone with such a liking to pet play. The smug look on Sicheng’s face shines as he watches Taeil struggling for words, sputtering in growing arousal. The younger debates between teasing Taeil for being too easy, or to resume what he was going at. He picks both.

“You’re so easy to toy with,” Sicheng says almost in an almost condescending tone, then pulls Taeil to his big office seat. “Sit,” Sicheng quietly instructs and the elder immediately follows.

Then Taeil gives him _ the _look. Like he’s asking for mercy.

_ Baby, not now. We’re in public _ (kind of) _ and I’m at work. _

Sicheng gives a look back, like he gave the nonverbal plea some thought, then disregarded it.

“This kitten is sick,” Sicheng crowds the space in between Taeil’s knees, “take care of me,” then takes a seat on his thighs like it’s his sole right to be there. Taeil sits there, speechless but hands still moving to cup Sicheng’s butt through the tight denim.

“Come on, what’s the matter? You’re obligated to take care of all your clients, aren’t you?” Sicheng playfully whines and pulls his crop top off, gently removing Taeil’s glasses too. He watches as Taeil’s adam's apple bobs, then gives in to the temptation festering in his gut with a soft inhale.

“I’ll take care of you,” he says and wraps his lips around Sicheng’s nipple. A soft exhale escapes Sicheng’s lips and a hand finds its way to brush Taeil’s hair, then gripping tighter to pull Taeil closer. The more Taeil rolls his tongue around the firm bud, the more moans escape Sicheng’s lips. He rolls his hips against Taeils’, feeling his cock twitch. He repeats the action, hips swirling till Taeil grinds back, half hard and groaning against Sicheng’s chest.

Satisfied with what he’s received, Sicheng pulls away, humming and removing Taeil’s firm grip on his cheeks. “Not good?” Taeil asks with semi-swollen lips and a crease in his eyebrows. His hands run along the side of Sicheng’s thigh to somewhat appease the younger. The look on his face looks like one of a kicked puppy, upset and worried that he didn’t give his best.

“You did fine, daddy. Don’t worry so much,” Sicheng giggles and leans back in to capture Taeil’s lips. Sicheng’s tongue peeks out and runs along Taeil’s lower lip and gains entrance into his mouth for him to explore. Taeil kisses back with passion, opening his mouth and forgoing any minimal control he had in the first place.

A sharp gasp is punched out him when Sicheng slides a hand down his briefs and pulls out his hungry cock. When did Sicheng even unbuckle his pants?

Sicheng sticks his tongue out and let's some spit cascade down to his hand. Taeil gulps. He's so helplessly attracted to his pink haired boyfriend. The slick on Sicheng's palm gives his hand an easier glide as he works up and down the length of Taeil’s cock. And as much as Taeil knows that the friction isn’t enough, he knows better than to buck into the touch. Sicheng hastens his pace, stroking faster and adding a hand to give Taeil’s balls attention too. Taeil muffles his moans into his palm as he squeezes his eyes shut. He’s close and can’t give much of a fuck if it's far too soon, or if he comes onto his black button up top.

But just as he was reaching his tipping point, Sicheng releases his cock and smiles at the redness of its head. “You’ve been doing so well, daddy. So well for your kitten,” Sicheng purrs into his ear. Taeil stops himself from pulling Sicheng’s hand back to his cock and instead watches as Sicheng stands back up and strips off his ripped jeans to reveal the fishnets and panty beneath.

“Fuck,” Taeil whispers more to himself. _He has no sense of mercy._

“Like them? It’s your favourite pair, isn’t it?” Sicheng sultrily asks and receives an eager nod back. “Good.”

“Strip. I don’t want anything between me and your cock,” Sicheng commands nicely and Taeil feels like he just can’t strip himself off his slacks and briefs fast enough. When his bottom half is bare, he finds Sicheng on his knees, inching closer to his thighs. “Kitten will take care of you now,” he says and noses at Taeil milky thighs. 

The room is quiet, save for the soft whirring of the air conditioning unit. If he closes his eyes and concentrates on what's happening outside his office, he can hear Donghyuck chattering outside with their other colleague–Doyoung. Taeil hopes his hardest that he can suppress his moans or at least muffle them the best he can. The walls are thin so any slip up will give away the act he got himself into.

The first contact of Sicheng's tongue laving Taeil's thighs makes them jump, hitching his legs together only for Sicheng to forcefully spread them again. Taeil feels exposed and vulnerable but oh so good. 

Letting control fall into Sicheng’s hands is always a dangerous game and Taeil is a sucker to play it every single time. Taeil’s thighs shake as Sicheng leaves a trail of wet mouthed kisses and bites over the expense of his smooth skin. His hand gripping on the chair’s armrest move to clamp his mouth shut as his whimpers were getting louder and louder. 

Taeil knows his thighs are embarrassingly sensitive. And what about it?

Sicheng kept giving attention to each inch of Taeil’s inner thighs until he found the spot that made the elder jerk with pleasure. "Is this your sweet spot?” Sicheng asks, eyes innocent and kissing the spot close to his balls. Taeil affirms his question with a shaky exhale and a nod. “More. Please,” Taeil begs with watery eyes. Sicheng giggles, he _ giggles _ while Taeil is on the verge of melting, and whispers into the beloved spot, “So sensitive. So sensitive just for _ me _.”

“Y-yes! Just for you, baby. I’m yours. Yours to love, yours to make you feel good,” Taeil muffles his cry and feels his neglected cock twitch. Sicheng grins slightly while he sucks red to purple marks on Taeil’s thigh. He loves when Taeil goes the extra mile with his words, especially when he was intoxicated with pleasure.

Sicheng's hand on the thigh he wasn’t adoring with his tongue glides to grip on the base of Taeil’s cock. His cock jumps in Sicheng’s hold. _ Don’t move, don’t move, _Taeil mentally chides himself as he recalls squirming too much one time, leading to Sicheng leaving him high and dry till he could convince the younger that he could behave in bed.

Sicheng closes his eyes and imagines how slutty they must look; his lips sucking blooming hickies on Taeil’s thigh, face so close to his balls but not close enough, and a hand on Taeil’s cock, leisurely gliding up and down. The visualisation excites Sicheng and he looks up through his long eyelashes to observe Taeil, who’s muffling his lustful mewls and looking back down at him with glossy eyes.

And just that one look, Sicheng decides he’s paid enough attention to Taeil’s thigh. “Can kitten suck your cock?” he asks and rests the head of Taeil’s cock onto his plush lower lips. A desperate, high-pitched and slightly louder than intended ‘please’ is all Taeil can muster without bursting into tears because of how horny he is. “I’ll make you feel good, don’t cry,” Sicheng coos and reaches out his free hand to intertwine it with Taeil’s own. 

Eager for touch that would ground him, Taeil reaches out and holds on tight. He presses his hand against his mouth harder as Sicheng lowers himself to suck on Taeil’s cockhead. “Kitten!” he pants. “More, please.” 

Sicheng relaxes his jaw and opens his mouth wider to take in more, his tongue drawing a line down the underneath of Taeil’s length. He sinks down, then uses his hand his grasp to hold what his mouth doesn't reach. He hums what sounds like a ‘ready?’, sending vibrations from his lips to Taeil. Taeil tightens his fingers intertwined with Sicheng’s, telling him he needs a moment to calm down and catch his breath. When the fog in his mind clears a little, he says a soft ‘go’ and arches his back as Sicheng bobs his head up and down.

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck-” The hand muffling his mouth slips a centimeter off and a string of curses tumble out. Taeil doesn’t even notice, can’t even notice when the boy in between his thighs is demanding all his attention. Sicheng bobs up and down, hollowing his cheek and angling his head sideways so Taeil’s cock can glide against his velvety walls. 

It’s all so good till they hear a knock on the door, a high-pitched voice saying, “Hyungs, I’m coming in!” that Taeil frantically pushes Sicheng’s head down lower to fully hide him behind the table rather than denying entrance to his guest.

“Sicheng hyung said he brought some snacks and I felt hungry so- eh?” Donghyuck steps into the room but pauses halfway. 

“H-hi Donghyuck,” Taeil stutters. “What were you saying? I didn’t quite catch that.”

The elder does a quick scan of the room, relieved to find all their discarded clothes hidden from the entrance.

_ Should’ve locked the door, _Sicheng thinks from where his face has been shoved into Taeil’s pelvis and has a mouth and throatful of cock. Thank goodness he doesn’t have a gag reflex.

Based on past experience with faces Sicheng can’t be bothered to remember, their libido would plummet down once if they were walked in on. But with Taeil, it only goes up, as Sicheng can feel from the twitch of Taeil’s cock and the precum pooling in his mouth.

“I wanted the snacks Sicheng hyung brought but um… neither he nor the snacks are here?” Donghyuck voices out, confused and fortunately clueless.

“Oh, we finished them,” Taeil sheepishly smiles and tries his best to will the blood from rushing to his face. He flashes a glance no longer than a millisecond down to Sicheng, whom he can vaguely see is grinning. Sicheng, the pretty little demon, rolls the plane of his tongue on a spot of Taeil’s cock. _ Brat, _Taeil inwardly curses and grips hard on Sicheng’s hair, signalling him to stop, or go on, Taeil himself doesn’t know.

“And where’s Sicheng hyung?” Donghyuck asks, now feeling something off in the room. 

“He’s- um,” Taeil struggles. He can’t come up with a believable excuse to explain Sicheng’s ‘whereabouts’.

“Donghyuck!” a voice—Doyoung—calls from the receptionist desk down the hall. “I need you for a minute.”

Donghyuck looks towards where Doyoung is and back to Taeil. He squints at Taeil, having his suspicions raised towards the man and shuts the door on his way out.

Taeil lets out a sigh of relief and releases the grip on Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng pulls off with a _ pop _and swallows the precum collected in his mouth. “You liked that, didn’t you? You like almost being caught,” Sicheng sings and rests his head on Taeil’s thigh.

Taeil doesn’t answer, looking away and blushing harder. He’s still so hard and he just wants to come.

“Let me come,” he says, trying to hold authority. He guides Sicheng’s mouth back to his cock, twirling the head on Sicheng’s lips. 

“No,” Sicheng answers with dark eyes. “Daddy doesn’t get to come if he doesn’t use his manners.”

Taeil chews on his lips, then locks eye contact with Sicheng. “Please, kitten. Let me come. I’ve been good, haven't I? I’ll help you come after this too,” he whispers and nudges the wet bulge in Sicheng’s underwear with his foot. A soft hum comes through, and Sicheng grinds back against the friction.

“Okay. Do you want my mouth or my hands?”

“Your mouth, baby. Let me have your mouth.”

Without any further delay, Sicheng opens his mouth to let Taeil’s cock back in, this time not stopping until Taeil came with a barely muffled, choked off cry. Sicheng milked him through the sensation, pulling away when Taeil started pushing his head off. 

"Sensitive," he whispers.

Sicheng looks up at Taeil, sticking his tongue out, proudly showing off the cum in his mouth and making a show of swallowing Taeil’s load.

“Praise me,” Sicheng tells Taeil as he climbs onto the elder’s lap. Taeil holds him close, bodies pressed together and kissing his swollen lips. “You made me feel so good, made me come. It’s like your mouth was made for taking cock. You’re amazing, baby. You know how pretty you are? No one else can compare,” Taeil goes on, singing Sicheng praises and cupping the bulge of Sicheng’s cock in his hand. “My turn to help you, okay? You deserve the best,” Taeil noses in the crook of Sicheng’s neck. Sicheng smiles in a certain way, in the way he knows no one else could make Taeil be this soft and gentle. “Okay.”

Taeil lifts Sicheng up with somewhat shaky legs, clears his desk off all its papers, and sits Sicheng down in the middle. “Want my hands? I know you love my hands,” Taeil whispers in between little kisses. Sicheng nods and braces his elbows on the table to lift his hips, letting Taeil pull down the fabric hugging his butt. Taeil spit on his hand and lets it dribble on Sicheng’s cock. When Sicheng whines, urging Taeil to speed up, Taeil does exactly that. He strokes Sicheng and gives attention to all the sweet spots he knows by heart. 

When Sicheng comes, it’s such a pretty sight Taeil has a front seat to. Sicheng’s come paints his abdomen, chest and Taeil’s hand. Taeil retracts his hand, licking away the come and then leaning in to clean the mess Sicheng made with his tongue. Sicheng fondly watches Taeil clean him up and wraps his legs around his boyfriend’s torso.

Now clean, Sicheng sits up and lets Taeil pull him back into his lap on the office chair.

“Happy now?” Taeil leans his head sideways on Sicheng’s shoulder. “Not going to pretend to be mad at me anymore, right?”

“Happy now. I’ll let you love me again,” Sicheng nuzzles back.

“Really? So I can give you all my love and I’ll get it all back?”

“Maybe. I guess I’ll give you a little love back,” Sicheng chuckles and combs through Taeil’s hair.

Taeil leans back, looking Sicheng deep in his eyes. He pouts, then tries to pull a serious expression and says, “No. I want it all.”

Five seconds of silence passes through them before they both break into a light fit on laughter. They giggle till their cheeks glow a light pink and rest their foreheads against each other.

“I love you so much,” Sicheng whispers.

“I love you too,” Taeil whispers back and joins their lips for a kiss.

…

_ [ten] _ _ 2:06pm _

_ ten: _  
_ hey _  
_ just finished the 1pm class _  
_ did my plan work :3 _

The plan Ten told Sicheng, essentially, was to surprise Taeil at work, seduce him, give him the blowjob of his lifetime, then leave him hanging before he gets to come. Obviously, that didn’t follow through.

_ sicheng: _  
_ nah _  
_ i gave him the succ and let him come _  
_ then we cuddled till he had to get back to work _

_ ten: _  
_ wHy _  
_ oof shut up you're going to make me s*ft _

_ sicheng: _  
_ bc i love him too much :^/ _  
_ oh but _  
_ his co workers probably knew what we were up to bc taeil was so loud _  
_ they gave me the ~wiggly~ eyebrows as i was leaving _

_ ten: _  
_ n i c e_  
_but anyway are you on the way to the studio_  
_ pls don't make me teach your next class my legs feel like jelly _

_ sicheng: _  
_ yea yea i'm omw _

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @opalwinwin  
send stuff to my cc too ssksksk  
leave me your thoughts,,, im going into hiding (also, would anyone be interested in a proposal sequel)


End file.
